


Live Again

by LookingForDroids



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied knifeplay and scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: A War Boy custom repurposed.Prompt was Mechanical.





	Live Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



> I tried to work in a few of the kinks from your letter, but didn't manage much in just 100 words. Hope this suits anyway.

The War Boys believed they could make machines of themselves, rebuilding failing bodies into something chrome and eternal. Furiosa's no machine, despite her arm, her aim, her reputation. She's mere flesh, though at times she's wished she could be otherwise.

Even now, there's enough of the Old Citadel left in her to see more than pain in this: the knife poised above her breast, her fingers wrapped around Toast's hand holding it. Her heartbeat accelerates, but not with fear.

"You're sure?" Toast asks. Furiosa envisions the design taking shape on her skin: roots and leaves, organic. Mortal.

"Make me new."


End file.
